Those Three Little Words
by penofjade
Summary: Just three little words...That's all they were. But to him, they held much more meaning.


A/N: First off, this is in no way related to my "Only a Dream" Labyrinth series. It is, in fact, the result of a prompt idea from someone over on deviantArt. I had asked in one of my journals if anyone had Labyrinth prompt ideas for me. I like to keep in practice by using prompts. I won't put the prompt here, because it might give a few things away. However, it will be at the bottom for those of you who are curious. Thanks! Please enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Sarah raised both hands and slapped them over her mouth in a way which would have been comical if not for the words which had just come out. Eyes wide, she watched the face of the tall, pale man who was standing a few feet away. At first, all she saw was shock, his mismatched eyes blinking rapidly and a startled puff or two of glitter shining in the lamplight.<p>

Darting her eyes around in a bid for escape, Sarah caught sight of the door a few feet to his right. If she could just make it through the door, everything would be fine! Making a small movement in that direction, she found herself staring directly into the fluffy shirt of her arch-nemesis/erstwhile suitor.

Letting out a squeak through her hands, she felt herself being born backwards until she dropped onto the arm of the once-red-now-pink loveseat. In order to keep from falling backwards onto the creaky piece of furniture, her hands flew from her mouth to his arms. Keeping herself from meeting his eyes, she waited for the boot to drop.

"What did you just say?" His voice was rougher than usual, sending a chill up Sarah's spine, though she somehow managed to keep from squeaking again.

A moment or two passed, her hands still latched onto his upper arms since he was just close enough to make sitting up straight rather uncomfortable. And then, before she realized what was happening, she found herself on her back, the lumpy cushions poking her in that annoying way they had. She could handle the lumps, but she didn't appreciate the Goblin King who had followed her down onto them. Shoving at his chest, and still refusing to meet his eyes, she realized something rather belatedly...He was stronger than she'd given him credit for. Granted, she'd never really been this close to him, either. When she was fifteen and running the Labyrinth, he knew better than to do anything, and the last few years of his intermittent "visits" had been filled with stony silences and awkward tension.

His arms were boxing her in from their position beside her shoulders, and, because she was staring resolutely away from his face, she could just make out his arm under the fine fabric of his shirt. And then, he was speaking directly into her ear. This time she did squeak, even though she would later deny having done so.

"Precious," his voice drew the word out into a hiss. "I asked you a question, sweetling...Allow me to ask it again. What did you say?"

Realizing that her hands were fisted into the front of his shirt, she hurriedly let go, gripping the cushion beneath her instead. She bit the inside of her cheek as the being above her growled deep in the back of throat. As he shifted his weight, she moved to dart out from under him, but wasn't fast enough. Thanks to what he was, she doubted she'd ever truly be fast enough. However, that didn't mean she was going to let him win completely. Throwing a bit of her weight behind the movement ended up with them both in a heap on the floor. As she tried to scramble away from him, he grabbed her leg and brought her back towards him. Now her back was to his front and she found herself getting rather frustrated. How dare he do this to her in her home? Bringing both arms up under herself, she shoved upwards, locking her elbows in the process.

This ended with a sharp exclamation from Jareth, who let go of her long enough for her spin around and crab-walk a bit away from him. Kneeling next to the loveseat, his hand lightly testing his nose, he looked very much like the affronted royal he was. "What was that for?" he demanded, his voice going from rough to slightly nasally.

Sarah had finally found her voice enough to spit back, "Exactly what you deserved, you glitter-spewing pervert!"

Eyes widening at her accusation, Jareth squeaked in an put upon way, "Pervert?"

"Yes! I've told you before, over and over again! Don't touch me! I allow you to come here and, in return, you have to follow the rules!" Inching backwards a bit more, Sarah ran into the old, leather armchair she'd found in a thrift store and fallen in love with. Using it to drag her up until she was off the floor, she glared over at the blond Faye.

"You're making this whole thing my fault now?" he demanded, shooting to his feet and glitter-puffing all over the hardwood floor.

"Yes! Whose else would it be? Ludo's?" Sarah stood as well, though she put the armchair between the two of them without really thinking about it. Anything to keep him at a goodly distance from her. His nearness created too many pesky questions...And she didn't need any more of those where he was concerned.

"You pigheaded, stubborn - You know exactly what got me worked up, don't stand there and say you don't!" His hair looked even messier now.

"I said it without thinking, Jareth! Things like that happen every once in awhile! Accidents, that's what we humans call them!" Sarah felt her face beginning to turn a bit red. She hadn't meant to say the words... "And besides, you just had to go and ruin the whole game, didn't you?"

"Don't try to distract me, Sarah!"

"Distract? What in the name of the Bog are you talking about? This all started because of the game!" Sarah pointed towards the kitchen table, where her laptop was still sitting, the screen proclaiming, "Congratulations! You're a winner!"

"You know better than to say something like that to me, though!" Jareth stomped a little closer, although his cheekbones were a bit red now. It was beginning to sink in that his reaction had probably been slightly out of proportion. After all, it had been a simple enough statement...

"Again, it's my fault! Jareth, humans say that sometimes! If you're going to spend time around my species, at least learn something about us!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for overreacting!" This was said through gritted teeth, but at least he'd said it. Sarah could count the times on one hand when he'd apologized that quickly after an argument.

"They're just three little words, Jareth...You really should get used to them. I say stuff like that all the time." Sarah moved back around the chair and headed towards her computer. "If you can behave yourself, we can play another game before you leave."

Sighing, Jareth rubbed a hand over his face, saying, "Playing chess with you makes me tired...But do you honestly think you'll be able to beat me again?"

Without even bothering to look at him, she said, "Piece of cake, Jareth. Piece of cake."

"Sarah..." his growl this time simply made her laugh.

"Like I said, your royal sparkliness...You really need to get used to hearing that. Now get over here so I can beat you again."

Grumbling about people who win _one time_ and think they're the best at everything, he took his seat next to her in a puff of glitter.

"Don't forget, Jareth. This isn't the only game I've beaten you at..." Sarah smiled sweetly as she made the first move on the screen.

Jareth simply glared and made his first move as well.

"I've beaten you at Monopoly and Sorry and Crazy Eights and War and Hungry, Hungry Hippos and -"

"Precious, if you aren't careful, I'll put you back on that disgusting pink thing you call a 'loveseat' and make you wish you'd never said anything about games or pieces of cake." His voice was rough again, though this time Sarah recognized the frustration woven through it.

"Just make your next move, Jareth...And stop making useless threats. After all, remember: you have no power over me."

* * *

><p>Prompt Idea: <strong>"Three Little Words"<br>Sarah will be the complete and utter undoing of Jareth with the three little words "Piece of Cake" ... I'm sure you can see the ploy here, most will be expecting, if not looking forward to the words "I love you".**

I hope you all enjoyed it ^.^ And if any of you have any prompt ideas, please let me know! I can't guarantee I'll do what you've asked, but I like challenges!


End file.
